<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Benny's (we did alright, d'dn't we?) by Idjit_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083356">At Benny's (we did alright, d'dn't we?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01'>Idjit_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Happy, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up at Benny's coffee shop/bar and they catch up.</p><p>Featuring: talk of Purgatory, pie, a phone call and two old pals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte &amp; Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Benny's (we did alright, d'dn't we?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coffee shop side bar (coffee shop by day, bar at night —hey, money isn't easy to come by—) is almost empty by 4pm.<br/>
Only a few college students and a few elders that have nowhere else to be are still sipping their coffees in the lull between lunch and when the bar opens.</p><p>Even though it's still mid October it's already freezing outside so every time the door opens everyone's gazes are drawn up to the new incomer as they shiver.</p><p>Benny's doing the best he can. He's filling the coffee pot again and checking on the pie in the oven, but the hawky teenager that was supposed to help him today has cancelled because of family matters and his back isn't as strong as it used to.</p><p>The door opens with a squeak and Benny makes a mental note to check on the hinges later. The freezing breeze is expected, but it still takes him by surprise. He doesn't spare more than a glance on the incomer, suppressing a groan when he notices it is raining and they're going to pool his perfectly dry wooden floor.</p><p>Benny isn't unprofessional though, so he plasters his most welcoming smile and walks towards where the man has decided to settle —the stool against the counter further from the door, from where he can see the whole establishment.</p><p>"How can I h–" He starts asking. He looks up mid question though, and when he sees the man he's shocked speechless.</p><p>The man doesn't look up from the menu.</p><p>"I'm have a black coffee and... A piece of apple p– Wait, no. A piece of pecan p- Y'know what? A piece of each. Diet be damned." </p><p>The man looks up at the end of his order with a blinding smile, which immediately disappears when he sees Benny.</p><p>Benny walks outside the counter and hugs him.</p><p>"Heya, Dean." He whispers. </p><p>Dean hugs him tighter. </p><p>"Benny..." Benny takes a double take when he hears Dean's voice cracks. "I thought you were dead. How–?"</p><p>"Long story," Benny interrupts, stiffening at the memory. "You know how it is."</p><p>Dean nods against his shoulder. Benny indulges him a few more seconds —and since when isn't Dean the one who breaks the hug?— and pulls away to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"You here one a hunt?"</p><p>"Nah," Dean answers, "Don't get me wrong. I'm still active. My knees aren't what they used to be, though, so I can't dig for hours or spend days on the road like old times."</p><p>Benny nods. They aren't young anymore.</p><p>"Mary, my grandkid, 's in a shooting competition. 'm here to cheer her on." Dean explains, shrugging.</p><p>Benny chokes. </p><p>Dean smiles knowingly.</p><p>Benny gets back to work around him.</p><p>"Yeah, if someone had told me I was going to end up with grandkids back around the time we got out of Purgatory, I'd have thought they were a poor angel's vessel whose angel left their mind fried."</p><p>The door opens again and a couple of giggling teenagers come in. Benny excuses himself to take their orders but if he hurries back to Dean in the first chance he's got, well, no one's gotta know.</p><p>"So..." Benny asks, serving Dean the pies, "you married?"</p><p>Immediately Dean gives him a find smile. "Yeah. Twenty-two years now.</p><p>Benny's dragged away again when one of the teenager's cups falls and spills its contents on the ground. Benny sighs. Coffee isn't easy to take of wooden floors. If it weren't for the aesthetic of the place —his bosses words, not his— he'd have changed them long ago.</p><p>When he gets back to the counter, Dean is downing and staring at his cup.</p><p>"Cher?" He tries to call him out. "You okay?"</p><p>Dean looks up at him and bites the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Just spit it out." </p><p>"Do you ever miss Purgatory?" Benny's eyes widen.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Dean tilts his head and <em>who</em> does that remind Benny of? Apparently, expressions <em>do</em> rub off on people who see each other pretty constantly.</p><p>"Y'know. The inconsequential violence? The killing? The freedom?" </p><p>Benny shrugs. <em>Yes, of course he does.</em> But he's going to end up there eventually, when he's killed again, do he's resolved to enjoy what he has for the moment. It'snot like he can't go back if he really wants to.</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>Dean sighs. "Yeah." He frowns. "I mean... Sometimes. I'm going to therapy, though, <em>damn Sam</em>," he adds under his breath, "and Cas can always help me when I feel like that again. Or, ya know, just tire me out." He winks.</p><p>Benny rolls his eyes.</p><p>There are more people coming in now and he can't stay besides Dean all the time. It's still early but it's raining like crazy now, so most people are just coming for a hot drink and shelter until the storm passes.</p><p>By the time he walks by Dean again there isn't any pie left on his plate and he's serving himself another cup of coffee. Benny chuckles.</p><p>Dean turns towards him when he hears him. "Why did we never end up together? Not that we would have worked out anyway."</p><p>Benny smirks. "Oh, really, Cherie?" He positions himself behind Dean to whisper in his ear. He lets out a huff of air before speaking and then works on lowering his voice. "You don't think we would've worked out <em>perfectly</em>? Don't I recall a night in Purgatory when–?"</p><p>"Okay," Dean interrupts, blushing and looking around for anyone who might be listening in. He puts his hand over Benny's mouth to shut him up, but takes it back when he licks it.</p><p>"Gross, <em>ew</em>," he complains.</p><p>Benny's smirk widens, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I remember a time where you wanted to get more than <em>acquainted</em> with my mouth."</p><p>Dean groans, exasperated. "Shut your cakehole."</p><p>Benny's smile turns softer. "Seriously, though. It never worked out because you were so adamant on being this super straight self-loading macho man that you wouldn't have let yourself be happy with someone that didn't fit your standards even if it would save Sam from some horrible death."</p><p>Dean stares, offended, and opens his mouth, but Benny doesn't give him the opportunity to defend himself.</p><p>"You know it's true. And, yes, I said <em>Sammy</em>, that's how serious you were about it."</p><p>Dean fights with himself a few seconds more, but ends up slumping in his stool, defeated. "You're right."</p><p>Dean's phone buzzes then and Dean frown at it before smiling widely.</p><p>He makes the universal gesture that he's got to leave now and takes his wallet out.</p><p>Benny frowns. "It's on the house. It's not everyday that you meet an old friend."</p><p>Dean nods gratefully.</p><p>"You still scamming credit cards anyway? Not good for my business, anyways." Benny teases.</p><p>Dean barks a laugh, but doesn't answer. Benny frowns. <em>O-kay</em>.</p><p>Dean's phone buzzes more insistently by now, so he just waves Benny goodbye and turns around to leave.</p><p>"Heya, Cas, Babe. I'm on my way..."</p><p>When he's about to step out Benny's voice stops him again.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asks, glancing back.</p><p>Benny smiles. "I'm very happy for you."</p><p>Dean smiles back, blushes and waves. </p><p>"...huh? Yeah, Cas, I'm still here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! So I actually wrote this yesterday, but my phone did something weird so it got deleted before I could save it anywhere. </p><p>I got really upset (I almost cried), but I'm better now and I thought I'd give this idea another try before I forget about it!</p><p>So it is definitely not as good, but I hope you still like it. Please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>